


Shattered Souls Cover

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Twilight
Genre: Empath, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sent to Azkaban after the Triwizard tournament. Can he survive without his soul mate? Is his soul mate alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Souls Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shattered Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548278) by [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene). 



> This was the first story that I read by misteeirene and it got me hooked.  
> I forgot all the elements I wanted to use on the cover as I read a few other stories between then and now.  
> Will re-read it and then redo/ add to the cover.
> 
> (Yes the story was that good it's already on my re-read list.)
> 
> Thanx for this wonderful story misteeirene!  
> Hope you like the gift cover...

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Shattered%20Souls%20-%20misteeirene_zpsjtqb1sgx.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
